Cold
by Devi AF
Summary: CHAPTER 1! / Dua remaja yang terkesan dingin dipertemukan dalam satu garis takdir yang sama. / Sesuatu yang sama itu beradu. Menimbulkan gesekan tak kasat mata. Bukankah sebuah gesekan menimbulkan api? Dan umumnya, bukankah api bisa mencairkan es? / Jung Ryeowook—Tan Kyuhyun / Kyuwook FanFiction / Genderswitch / Don't Like? Don't read, please!
1. Prolog

Dinginnya salju membekukan air. Air yang beku menutup aliran. Kebekuan memadamkan api. Semua makhluk hidup beringsut, percuma di luar jika dingin. Musim dingin berpulang, mekarnya bunga mejemput. Semerbak harumnya menyapa, musim semi telah tiba.

.

Hati yang beku menutup celah. Dinginnya diri membekukan hati. Kebekuan memadamkan kehangatan. Semua partikel perlahan mundur, percuma mengisi jika di dalam dingin. Dingin itu perlahan mencair, kehangatan perlahan menyapa. Cinta datang menjemput, pemilik hati telah tiba.

.

.

.

Main Cast :

Jung Ryeowook (17 tahun)

Tan Kyuhyun (17 tahun)

Other Cast : Bermunculan seiring berjalannya waktu *plak-_-

Pairing : KyuWook

Genre : Romance/Friendship/Family

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Cast milik pemilik mereka masing-masing tak terkecuali cerita ini yang adalah milikku :D

Warning: **Crack-Pair!** Genderswitch, OOC, miss Typo(s), bahasa tak sesuai EYD, kekurangan dimana-mana, Ide pasaran, Jalan cerita kacau, dan masih perlu perbaikan disana-sini. Kesamaan semua unsur dalam Fanfiction ini murni ketidaksengajaan :) Sebuah karangan dengan tujuan menghibur!

**Don't Like? **

**Don't Read! Don't Bash everything!**

.

.

Prolog

.

.

Gorden ungu itu tersibak, membiarkan hangatnya sinar matahari merambat lurus melalui jendela yang terbuka. Kicauan burung terdengar bersahutan, menjadi alunan alam penyambut pagi. Mereka berterbangan satu persatu dari dahan dengan kepakan bersemangat, menjatuhkan embun yang menggantung di ujung dedaunan.

Sepoi-sepoi angin pagi terasa sejuk menyentuh kulitnya. Rambutnya berwarna coklat yang sedikit _curly _terlihat melambai tak ayal sepoi angin itu bermain di sekitar tubuhnya. Dia tersenyum hangat, mencairkan sesuatu yang membeku perlahan mencair. Senyumnya hanya sekejap, secepat itu juga hangatnya sirna.

Iris caramelnya bergerak gelisah, menatap nanar pada kamarnya yang kini terlihat kosong. Gadis manis itu menghela napas, cukup sudah, ia terlampau jengah.

Hari ini, ia akan pindah tempat tinggal ke Seoul, bersama Ayahnya yang memiliki keperluan bekerja disana.

Bisnis dan kerja, dua hal yang menjadi prioritas Ayahnya, sebelum dirinya, tentu saja. Pebisnis itu —Ayahnya— menghabiskan waktu 6 hari dalam seminggu dengan setumpuk dokumen, berkas, dan hal-hal lain yang rasanya terlalu malas disebutkan. Sedangkan waktu untuk dirinya, hanya satu hari. Rasa-rasanya ia agak ragu itu waktu untuk dirinya, sedangkan hari itu pun Ayahnya masih saja menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaannya di ruang kerja yang tertutup rapat.

Mungkin, Ayahnya memang ada waktu untuknya, sedikit, hanya sekedar menanyakan keadaan, sekolah dan keperluan yang dibutuhkan. Selebihnya, tidak ada. Jika dihitung, itu tidak kurang dari sejam. Mengenaskan!

Ibunya? Yah, kedua orangtuanya resmi bercerai ketika ia masih kecil, tak tahu umur berapa. Rasa-rasanya, gadis ini malas mengingat hal yang tidak penting di masa lalu, seperti perceraian orangtuanya contohnya. Alasan perceraian itu simple, sangat klasik. Sudah tidak sepaham, tidak sejalan, dan tidak cocok. Sebagaimana jalan keluar para suami-istri di luar sana—yang sudah bercerai, daripada semakin kacau, lebih baik berakhir saja, dengan bercerai, tentu saja.

Hak asuhnya? Tentu saja jatuh pada Ayahnya. Umumnya begitu, kan?

Ayahnya, Jung Yunho. Ibunya Jung Jaejoong —yang kini telah kembali bermarga Kim Jaejoong. Dan dirinya, perkenalkan namanya Jung Ryeowook. Anak tunggal, tidak punya adik, juga kakak.

Menyedihkan.

.

xxxOOOxxx

.

Apa yang ada di dalam kamar lelaki pada umumnya? Tempat tidur, Televisi, DVD, meja belajar—yang biasanya di tempati oleh satu set komputer—, PSP, Poster tim bola favorite, PS2, satu rak penuh kaset Games atau Film.

Namun, tidak dengan Tan Kyuhyun. Anak dari seorang pengacara terkenal, Tan Hankyung dan juga Dosen ternama yang terkenal tegas, Tan Heechul.

Kamarnya bercat biru tua. Terdapat satu ranjang yang hanya berkapasitas satu orang —lengkap dengan satu bantal, satu guling dan satu selimut bermotif garis-garis—, satu set meja belajar dengan laptop di atasnya dan alat-alat sekolahnya, ada rak kecil penuh dengan buku, dan satu lemari kaca yang berjejer berbagai macam piala, medali dan penghargaan tertata di dalamnya. Inilah, kamar seorang Tan Kyuhyun.

Latar belakang dari profesi kedua orangtuanya membentuk Kyuhyun menjadi pribadi yang serupa orangtuanya. Cerdas, pintar dan jenius. Hampir selama perkembangan hidupnya dari anak-anak hingga saat ini, Kyuhyun lebih senang menghabiskan waktu senggangnya dengan membaca buku. Baginya, itu adalah hobi yang menyenangkan.

Perawakan Kyuhyun tinggi, persis seperti ayahnya. Kulitnya putih pucat, persis seperti ibunya. Matanya bulat dan tajam, di dalamnya ada iris onyx menghuni. Hidungnya mancung, dengan bibir yang tidak terlalu tebal. Rahangnya terbentuk tegas, berpadu dengan garis-garis wajah yang menawan. Jangan kira kutu buku selalu identik dengan Kekunoan, Kyuhyun yang kutu buku justru tidak menggambarkan seperti itu.

Teman? Tentu saja Kyuhyun punya. Hanya saja Kyuhyun lebih memilih 'bermain' dengan buku daripada harus bermain dengan teman-temannya. Baginya itu lebih menyenangkan. Mungkin, sesekali pernah ia bermain dengan temannya, namun itu bisa dihitung dengan jari tangan.

Kebiasaan Kyuhyun inilah membentuk pribadi yang kurang bersahabat—pengecualian untuk beberapa orang tertentu. Kyuhyun baik, sungguh. Dia berperasaan, pasti. Hanya saja ia tipe-tipe remaja malas bicara, cuek, tidak ambil pusing dengan keadaan yang menurutnya tidak penting, juga dingin —sebenarnya disebut dingin karena ia cuek.

Dan inilah Kyuhyun, dengan segala sikap tertutupnya.

.

xxxOOOxxx

.

TAP TAP TAP

Ryeowook sedikit mendongak, didapatinya sang Ayah baru saja keluar dari kamarnya, lengkap dengan seragam kantor dan tas hitamnya. Lelaki yang hampir menginjak umur 40 tahun itu tersenyum hangat pada putrinya.

"Pagi, Ryeowookie."

CUP

"Pagi, Appa."

Kecupan hangat itu mendarat di kening Ryeowook. Setidaknya, menarik ujung-ujung bibir Ryeowook untuk melengkung, meski hanya senyuman tipis.

"Bagaimana rumah barunya, kau suka? Meski tidak megah, setidaknya rumah minimalis cukup untuk kita berdua." Lelaki itu memulai pembicaraan, sementara tangannya mulai sibuk mengambil setangkup roti bakar ke dalam piring di samping kopi dengan asap yang mengepul.

Bagi Ryeowook, mau bagaimanapun rumahnya, semuanya akan tetap sama. Dia pasti akan sendirian dirumah dengan beberapa pelayan. Jadi sekalipun itu rumah kardus, kalau dia tetap ditinggal sendirian, apa bedanya?

"Gwaenchana, Appa. Aku nyaman tinggal disini." Dan Ryeowook tersenyum, seolah memang bukan sebuah masalah jika terus dalam kondisi seperti ini —kesepian. Bagaimanapun tersiksanya Ryeowook dalam kesendirian. Dia tetap menyayangi Ayahnya, menghormatinya sebagaimana mestinya.

Yunho tersenyum, menggigit sekali rotinya, menelannya, kemudian berujar, "Bagaimana? Apa kau senang, ini hari pertamamu disekolah baru, bukan?"

Ryeowook mendongak. Memandang Ayahnya dengan air muka yang tenang, sejurus kemudian ia mengulas senyum lagi, "Aku gugup sekaligus senang, Appa." Ya, setidaknya 6 hari dalam seminggu ia tidak terus-terusan sendiri.

"Appa harap kamu bisa menyesuaikan diri disini, Ryeowookie."

Iris caramel Ryeowook memandang lekat wajah Ayahnya. Pancarannya terasa nanar, bola mata itu bergerak-gerak menahan sesuatu yang hendak menyeruak. Namun, dengan cepat Ryeowook mengulas senyum lagi. Berusaha menutupi sesuatu yang terasa menyesakkan dada. Berusaha tidak memberi tahu bahwa bayang-bayang seorang wanita dengan senyum lembutnya mengusik mimpinya akhir-akhir ini

Ryeowook merindukan Jung—Kim Jaejoong, Ibunya.

.

xxxOOOxxx

.

Pagi hari di kediaman keluarga Tan. Keluarga yang terdiri dari Ayah, Ibu dan satu anak itu nampak sedang menyibukkan diri di meja makan. Sang kepala keluarga yang tengah membaca koran di temani secangkir kopi dengan asap mengepul. Istri disampingnya yang sedang membaca selembar kertas berisi daftar perkembangan siswanya. Dan anak tunggal mereka, yang nampak tenang membaca buku.

"Ehm, Kyuhyun, kau yakin untuk ini?" Hankyung beranjak melipat korannya. Setelah menaruhnya di meja makan, ia menyesap kopinya dengan nikmat.

Kyuhyun melirik Ayahnya dari balik buku, sejurus kemudian ia menutup bukunya, kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam tas. "Ayolah, Appa. Jangan tanyakan itu lagi, sudah jelas hari ini aku memakai seragam yang baru."

Heechul, yang entah sejak kapan sudah menyantap sarapan paginya, menatap jengah. "Maksud, Appamu, apa keputusanmu sudah bulat? Lihatlah, bukankah sekolah lamamu yang khusus sekolah Pria itu jauh lebih baik dengan sekolahmu yang sekarang?"

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya selepas meneguk segelas air putih.

"Appa, Umma, lingkungan itu bisa membentuk kepribadian seseorang. Kalau aku terus-terusan di sekolah yang notabene isinya laki-laki semua, aku bisa terancam kelainan hormon. Kalian tau? Gay. Memangnya Appa dan Umma mau anakmu ini menyukai sesama jenis. Aku juga butuh seorang wanita seperti Appa."

"Kau ingin mencari kekasih, Kyu?"

"Eh? A-a-ani!" Jeda sebentar, Kyuhyun nampak menggaruk tengkuk belakangnya. "Maksudku, tidak tau."

Heechul tersenyum menatap putranya yang telah tumbuh dewasa. Alih-alih berikutnya, tangannya terjulur untuk mengelus sayang puncak kepala Kyuhyun. "Ya sudah, yang penting kau tidak lupa untuk belajar dengan rajin. Arraseo?"

Onyx itu berputar jengah. Pesan ini, bahkan Kyuhyun terlalu hafal dengan isinya, raut wajah ibunya dan intonasi suaranya kala bicara seperti itu.

Kyuhyun terlalu sering mendengarnya.

.

xxxOOOxxx

.

Tik Tik Tik

Ruangan itu terasa sepi, meski nyatanya 2 orang laki-laki dan satu perempuan berada di dalamnya. Satu laki-laki dengan seragam dinasnya sibuk membolak-balikkan kertas di hadapannya. Sementara yang lainnya masih membisukan mulut, diam dan duduk dengan nyaman di kursi yang tersedia. Bunyi pergerakan jarum jam mencoba memecah keheningan, namun sayangnya sia-sia.

Si perempuan, melirik berkali-kali ke arah arlojinya, padahal ada jam dinding di ruangan itu, namun rasanya, arlojinya lebih menarik untuk dilihat. Dan satu laki-laki lainnya, menatap lurus ke arah sosok yang sedang sibuk dengan berkas-berkas ditangannya, meski nyatanya tak dapat di pungkiri ia beberapa kali melirik ke perempuan di sampingnya dengan rasa penasaran.

"Jadi..." Laki-laki yang nampak sedang sibuk dengan berkasnya akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya juga, memandang tepat ke arah siswi baru di hadapannya.

Lelaki itu menatap siswi baru itu sekilas dari balik kacamatanya, kemudian menatap kembali kertas ditangannya. Ia berdehem sebentar sebelum akhirnya membenarkan letak kacamatanya, "Kau yang bernama Jung Ryeowook, anak dari Tuan Jung Yunho, siswi pindahan dari Inha High School di Incheon. Benar?"

"Ne."

Kini pandangannya beralih ke siswa baru yang sedari tadi nampak kalem di kursinya, "Dan kau... Tan Kyuhyun, Anak dari Tuan Tan Hankyung, siswa pindahan dari Seoul Namja's Boarding School di Seoul. Benar begitu?"

"Ne."

Lelaki itu meletakkan berkasnya di atas meja, kini matanya menatap Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun—murid baru di Seoul Science High School— bergantian, "Suatu kebetulan yang mengejutkan untuk saya pribadi kedatangan dua murid baru di hari yang sama." Katanya, mencoba mencairkan suasana yang terasa kaku.

Dua murid baru itu terdiam, tak berniat menyahut. Secara kebetulan, mata mereka melirik satu sama lain secara bersamaan.

"Baiklah, kalian akan masuk dalam satu kelas yang sama."

Keduanya mengangguk mengerti, namun tetap dengan mulut yang enggan terbuka. Yang ini juga kebetulan, keduanya kembali melirik satu sama lain secara bersamaan. Untuk yang kedua kalinya, si caramel beradu dengan si onyx.

Lelaki yang diketahui salah satu guru di sana memijat pelipisnya dengan sabar, beginilah resiko menghadapi murid baru. Canggung, tentu saja. Namun, rasa-rasanya murid barunya sebelum ini tidak sekaku dua murid barunya yang sekarang. Baiklah, ia menghela napas dengan perlahan. Mendehem sebentar, lantas beranjak dari kursinya. "Tunggu sebentar, akan kupanggilkan wali kelas baru kalian untuk mengantarkan kalian berdua."

Ia mulai melangkah keluar ruangannya. Meninggalkan dua muridnya yang masih dalam acara 'lebih-baik-diam-dan-duduk-tenang'. Sempat diliriknya sekali lagi dua murid yang masih tak beringsut dari tempatnya. Sedikit bertanya-tanya, apa mereka betah terus-terusan diam seperti itu?

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka, dan kembali tertutup. Diluar dia sempat terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya menghela napas. Rasa-rasanya, suhu AC diruangannya normal seperti biasa, tapi entah kenapa untuk hari ini ruangannya terasa lebih dingin dari biasanya.

.

.

Sesuatu yang sama itu beradu. Menimbulkan gesekan tak kasat mata. Bukankah sebuah gesekan menimbulkan api? Dan umumnya, bukankah api bisa mencairkan es?

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

Dan...inilah Ffkedua saya di FFN._.

Seperti yang tercantum diatas, banyak kekurangan disana-sini, jadi saya minta maaf untuk itu u,u

Baiklah, biarkan saya menjelaskan sebentar kenapa ff ini tercetus(?)

Jujur aja, saya ini Kyuwook Shipper bisa dikatakan 'akut'. Disamping saya menyukai Yewook, saya menyukai Haehyuk. MY-FAVE-OTP itu Kyuwook dan Yewook, jadi kalau kalian suruh saya milih diantara keduanya, jujur saya akan mundur dan mengatakan dengan tegas : TIDAK BISA! Hahaha oke yang ini semacam curhat-_- Balik lagi, kenapa ff ini tercetus karena waktu itu jiwa fangirl saya tentang 'KYUWOOK' lagi kumat-kumatnya ditambah FF Kyuwook itu langkanya sudah nyaris 'amat langka'. Ya, saya tau ini Crack-Pair jadi wajar jika ff Kyuwook itu langka. Maka dari itu, lahirlah(?) FF ini ._. Apa sebuah masalah jika saya Shipper dari Kyuwook Couple? Saya rasa tidak, karena setiap orang punya kebebasan memilih, kan? Dan inilah pilihan saya, tolong hormati :) Tapi, tetap saya mencintai Yewook sebagai Official-Pair dan mencintai Kyuwook sebagai Crack-Pair :3 muehehehe Dan...saya mengagumi kedekatan Haehyuk jadilah saya sedikit mengklaim diri menjadi Haehyuk Shipper ._. Hahaha oke curhat lagi tolong diabaikan~

Oke, karena berhubung imajinasi semakin liar berseliweran di otak saya, maka dari itu saya mengetik ini sebagai prolog. Kelanjutan Part 1 untuk ff ini dan Part 2 untuk ff 'OUR LOVE' akan saya urus setelah saya menyelesaikan UN saya yang H-11 lagi itu-_- Jadi, tolong maklumkan saya sebagai siswa kelas 9 :p Muahahahaha

Oke, segitu aja kali ya-_- Intinya saya agak ragu ini ada peminatnya berhubung Kyuwook Shipper itu nggak banyak populasinya(?) Tapi... saya akan tetap melanjutkan ini guna menyebarkan virus KWS pada kalian HUAHAHAHA /Di tendang/ Berhubung saya masih pemula, bisakah kalian memberikan saya masukan? Saran dan komentar lainnya? Saya tunggu untuk itu :)

Dan yang terakhir, tolong dengan amat sangat, untuk yang nggak suka jangan ngebash characternya, plis saya mohon. Kalau ingin mengkritik, silahkan kritik ceritanya —dengan cara yang baik tentunya— dan jangan sekali-kali mengkritik CHARACTER nya! Mereka nggak tau apa-apa :') Saya tau kalian orang baik :')

Nah, Reader yang baik adalah reader yang meninggalkan jejaknya setelah membaca. So, mind to leave your review? :')

Sincerely...

Devi AF


	2. Chapter 1

Main Cast :

Jung Ryeowook (17 tahun)

Tan Kyuhyun (17 tahun)

Other Cast : Bermunculan seiring berjalannya waktu *plak-_-

Pairing : KyuWook

Genre : Romance/Friendship/Family

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Cast milik pemilik mereka masing-masing tak terkecuali cerita ini yang adalah milikku :D

Warning: **Crack-Pair!** Genderswitch, OOC, miss Typo(s), bahasa tak sesuai EYD, kekurangan dimana-mana, Ide pasaran, Jalan cerita kacau, dan masih perlu perbaikan disana-sini. Kesamaan semua unsur dalam Fanfiction ini murni ketidaksengajaan :) Sebuah karangan dengan tujuan menghibur!

**Don't Like?**

**Don't Read! Don't Bash everything!**

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

Manusia hidup di dunia sebagai aktor yang mengikuti skenario cerita berupa takdir.

.

.

Serdadu awan kumulus mulai nampak berarak di langit malam. Membentang dengan angkuh dan menutupi bintang-bintang yang ada. Tiupan alam berhembus tak tahu diri, menerpa apapun tanpa permisi, tidak peduli itu berakibat baik atau buruk. Jendela-jendela kaca bergetar tak ayal angin menerpanya dengan kasar.

Suasana di luar terbilang buruk, bagaimana tidak dengan hujan deras yang nampaknya akan datang sebentar lagi. Begitu juga dengan suasana di dalam sana, di sebuah rumah tak terlalu megah. Suasana nampak menegang, serta merta berubah menjadi tak bersahabat.

Tangannya mengepal keras, menimbulkan urat-urat tangan terpeta jelas pada kulit putihnya. Nafasnya mulai terasa tak beraturan, menandakan bahwa emosinya mulai tidak bisa terkontrol lagi. Giginya bergemeletuk, kini urat di lehernya yang terpeta.

"Apa aku kurang cukup untukmu, Jung Jaejoong?!" Dia berujar marah. Posisinya masih membelakangi lawan bicaranya yang tengah menunduk.

Jaejoong, ia masih menunduk sedari tadi. Air matanya tak mau berhenti mengalir, semakin deras seiring dengan turunnya hujan yang perlahan turut menjadi deras.

Ia tahu ini salahnya.

"APA KURANGNYA AKU HINGGA KAU BERMAIN DI BELAKANGKU?!" Yunho berseru marah, kepalan tangan yang sedari tadi tertahan kini menghantam dinding di hadapannya dengan tubuh yang bergetar.

Cukup sudah, Yunho tak bisa menahannya lagi

Jaejoong terkejut, bunyi kursi yang berderit ke arah belakang menandakan bahwa Jaejoong tersentak ketika Yunho berseru marah.

Wajah Jaejoong mendongak, menatap lurus dengan mata sembabnya, hanya ke arah Yunho yang kini membelakanginya. "Yun...dengarkan aku dulu. Aku mohon."

Demi apapun yang ia punya, sungguh Jaejoong bersumpah keadaan tidak seperti apa yang Yunho sebutkan barusan. Ia tak bermain di belakang Yunho, ia sama sekali tak berselingkuh seperti apa yang dituduhkan Yunho ketika pria itu menemuinya tengah berduaan dengan teman pria Jaejoong dalam keadaan yang menimbulkan kesalahpahaman.

"Tak ada yang perlu kudengarkan, bukan? Ini jelas, aku melihatmu tengah berciuman dengannya. Bibir dengan bibir, lumatan dengan lumatan. Apa yang perlu kudengarkan lagi? HAH?! APA?!"

Tubuh jaejoong gemetar, takut. Seumur hidupnya ia mengenal Yunho, belum pernah ia melihat Yunho semarah ini. Jaejoong memang mengakui bahwa ini salahnya. Ia menyesal dengan langkah kakinya, yang membawanya tubuhnya ke tempat laknat itu —mulai saat ini Jaejoong akan menyebutnya begitu. Hingga dirinya melakukan hal di luar kesadarannya.

Niat awal, Jaejoong hanya ingin membawa dirinya pergi sejenak dari realita. Ia cukup frustasi dengan sikap Yunho selepas kecelakaan mobil yang merenggut nyawa kedua orangtuanya, Yunho terlihat begitu 'berantakan'. Ditambah lagi keadaan perusahaan peninggalan Ayah Yunho yang mengalami kemerosotan drastis, memaksa Yunho mau tidak mau harus segera menanganinya. Yunho yang depresi, dipaksa memikirkan hal seberat itu. Sejak saat itu, Yunho mengabaikan Jaejoong dan putri mereka yang masih belia, dan lebih sering menutup diri dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Jaejoong tentu saja mencoba melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Yunho kembali seperti semula, namun sepertinya semua yang dilakukannya sia-sia. Yunho justru semakin mengabaikannya.

Inilah yang membawa diri Jaejoong mengunjungi sebuah tempat yang begitu laknat. Menghabiskan bergelas-gelas minuman beralkohol. Hingga teman pria yang dikenalnya mendekatinya, dan melakukan hal—yang membuat Yunho menyangkanya berselingkuh.

Yunho yang baru pulang kerja mendapat kabar bahwa istrinya pergi malam-malam, seorang diri. Dengan penuh amarah —karena keadaannya yang kacau membuat Yunho tak dapat mengatur emosinya— Yunho menyusul Jaejoong. Hingga ia melihat istrinya berciuman dengan pria lain.

Jaejoong menyadari sepenuhnya, bahwa ini salahnya.

"Kau..." Yunho menggeram. "...Wanita murahan!"

Hati Jaejoong serasa ditikam. Sakitnya terasa begitu jelas. Jaejoong masih terima jika Yunho semarah ini, karena memang ini salahnya. Tapi tidak dengan kata-kata itu. Iris milik Jaejoong berkilat marah, meski nyatanya pancaran rasa sakit lebih dominan. "AKU JUGA BEGINI KARENAMU, YUNHO! KAU MELUPAKANKU! KAU SUDAH TIDAK MENCINTAIKU LAGI!"

Suasana hening setelah itu.

Iris mata Yunho beradu dengan milik Jaejoong. Yunho menatapnya dengan raut muka yang datar. Tak tahu saja, hatinya terasa begitu gamang. Ia takut, begitu takut. Yunho hanya tidak mau

kehilangan Jaejoong, ia tidak mau Jaejoong pergi meninggalkannya. Cukup hanya orangtuanya, tidak lagi dengan wanita yang dicintainya.

Sejurus kemudian Yunho mulai beranjak, hendak meninggalkan Jaejoong. "Besok pagi... akan kuurus surat perceraian kita."

Meninggalkan dengan makna ambigu.

...

CKLEK

Pintu kamar dengan nuansa ungu yang dominan terbuka secara perlahan. Di ambang pintu nampak Yunho berdiri dengan raut wajah yang tenang, menatap putri kecilnya yang tengah tertidur dengan tatapan lembut. Putri kecilnya yang nampak imut bahkan dalam keadaan tertidur dengan memeluk boneka jerapah kesayangannya sekalipun.

Dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru kamar , tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu. Ryeowook tidak mematikan lampunya saat tidur, bukankah itu pemborosan energi? Yunho tersenyum kecil mengingatnya, putri kecilnya memang takut gelap.

Yunho berjalan mendekat dengan perlahan, sebisa mungkin derap langkahnya tidak mengusik si putri tidur. Pria itu mengulas senyum paling lembut setelah sampai di samping Ryeowook. Tubuhnya merendah, mencoba mensejajarkan tinggi badannya dengan tempat tidur.

Tangan Yunho terulur, mengelus sayang pipi Ryeowook yang tembam. Masih dengan senyumnya, fokus pandang Yunho hanya terarah untuk putri kecilnya, Ryeowook.

Lagi-lagi tersenyum, hal lain yang baru diingatnya. Putrinya ini memang suka sekali dengan yang namanya tidur. Jika sudah tertidur nyenyak begini, Ryeowook tak ubahnya dengan manusia tanpa nyawanya. Tak peduli sedikitpun dengan sekitarnya, bahkan ketika ada gempa, Ryeowook mungkin tetap tertidur.

Untuk kali ini patut disyukuri, Ryeowook tidak mendengar pertengkaran Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Wajah Yunho mendekat ke arah wajah Ryeowook. Alih-alih berikutnya, ia memberikan kecupan hangat di kening dengan poni tak tertata di depannya. Mencoba menyalurkan segala rasa sayangnya untuk putri semata wayangnya. Diam-diam, Yunho juga merasa bersalah. Sudah berapa lama ia mengabaikan keluarga kecilnya ini?

Setelah dirasanya cukup, Yunho menjauhkan wajahnya. Membenarkan letak selimut yang dipakai Ryeowook sejenak, sebelum akhirnya keluar kamar dengan perlahan.

Bagi Yunho, begini sudah cukup. Sosok Ryeowook disisinya mungkin akan menjadi alasan mengapa ia bertahan. Ia akan rela melepas Jaejoong setelah ini. Daripada Yunho selalu dibayangi rasanya takut kehilangan —yang membuat baik Jaejoong maupun Yunho tersakiti—, melepas Jaejoong mungkin pilihan yang baik. Jaejoong akan pergi dari hidupnya, dan Yunho harap rasa takut itu pergi bersama kepergian Jaejoong.

Yunho berniat untuk membawa Ryeowook setelah semua urusannya dengan Jaejoong selesai. Dengan begitu ia akan pergi menjauh setelah itu, bersama Ryeowook menjemput hidup yang lebih baik.

Ya, hanya Ryeowook, itu sudah cukup.

.

—000—

.

Suasana kelas nampak hening, bahkan setelah acara perkenalan dua murid baru hari ini telah usai, suasana masih tetap sama. Padahal banyak pertanyaan yang ingin mereka tanyakan pada dua murid baru itu, hanya saja ketika melihat raut wajah Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun, sepertinya bertanya pun mereka akan mendapat jawaban yang tidak sesuai harapan.

"Baiklah, kalian berdua bisa duduk di meja paling belakang dekat jendela."

Shin Seonsaengnim, selaku wali kelas baru Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun mempersilahkan dua murid barunya itu segera menempati bangkunya masing-masing. Detik berikutnya semua pasang mata yang tadi terfokus pada dua lakon baru di depan papan tulis serentak menatap meja di paling belakang yang kosong. Baru disadari, dua kursi yang kemarin disuruh untuk dikosongkan ternyata sengaja untuk dua murid baru hari ini.

Sementar dua lakon yang dimaksud, menatap sejenak tempat mereka, yang kemudian saling berpandangan. Yang ketiga kalinya bagi mereka untuk hari ini.

Kyuhyun yang tidak mau ambil pusing, segera berjalan lebih dulu dari Ryeowook. Selang beberapa detik, barulah Ryeowook menyusul di belakangnya. Yang lainnya? Mereka satu persatu mulai kembali pada kegiatan awal mereka, seperti menyiapkan buku pelajaran untuk pelajaran pertama, melanjutkan bincang-bincang yang sempat tertunda bahkan juga ada yang hanya menatap papan tulis dengan tangan terlipat di atas meja.

Langkah Kyuhyun berhenti di samping kursi yang di pinggir, memberikan celah untuk Ryeowook lewat, bermaksud untuk menyuruh Ryeowook duduk di samping jendela. Ryeowook yang kurang menangkap maksud Kyuhyun juga berhenti, posisi mereka berhadapan, dengan pandangan yang seolah saling bicara.

Begitulah selama beberapa saat mereka dalam posisi seperti itu.

"Ehm... Jung Ryeowook, Tan Kyuhyun, kapan kalian akan duduk?"

Keduanya tersadar, detik itu juga saling mengalihkan pandangan satu sama lain. Tak mau berlama-lama, Ryeowook segera mengambil tempat duduk dekat jendela.

Baik Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun sibuk menyiapkan alat-alat tulis mereka masing-masing, mengingat guru yang sepertinya pengampu pelajaran pertama sudah berdiri di depan kelas dengan buku tebal di tangannya.

Suasana canggung jelas terasa kentara diantara mereka. Namun, nampaknya itu bukanlah hal yang harus dipentingkan bagi mereka. Terlebih lagi sifat mereka sejak pandangan pertama sudah sama-sama dingin, tidak peduli satu sama lain. Meski nyatanya mereka sempat saling melirik beberapa kali, sepertinya itu bukanlah hal yang berarti.

"Hei! Na neun Luna imnida. Banggapseumnida. Ah matta, kalian pasti belum memiliki buku paket, kan? Ini, pinjam punyaku saja. Aku bisa berdua dengan Victoria. Sudah tak usah sungkan, pakai saja." Seseorang siswi yang duduk tepat di baris depan Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook membalik badan dengan semangat. Menyodorkan sebuah buku —yang tebalnya serupa dengan yang berada di tangan Park Seonsaengnim— di meja mereka dengan cengiran lebar. Bicaranya cepat sekali, seolah-olah ia tidak pernah mengenal tanda koma dalam ucapannya. Dan jangan lupakan nadanya yang teramat antusias dan sok kenal.

Respon ringisan dari Ryeowook dan tatapan aneh dari Kyuhyun

"Iya tidak apa, pakai saja punya Luna, biar dia berdua denganku. Ah, annyeong! Na neun Victoria imnida, siswi paling cantik disini. Banggapseumnida."

"Hei, apa-apaan itu! Tidak, salah! Aku yang paling cantik disini."

"Hooo... Kau berdusta Luna-ssi, jelas-jelas aku!"

"YAK! PARK LUNA! SONG QIAN! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN? PERHATIKAN KE DEPAN!"

Dua siswi yang tadi sibuk berceloteh sontak menghadap ke depan dengan serentak.

Sementara Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun menatap apa yang terjadi dalam diam. Dan pelajaran pun dimulai, Kyuhyun yang memang senang belajar langsung bersiap diri mendengar penjelasan guru di depan kelas. Ryeowook? Dia tersenyum samar dengan menatap Luna dan Victoria yang baru saja menciut takut di bangkunya. Tubuh Ryeowook mencondong sedikit, bermaksud mengatakan sesuatu pada Luna.

"Gomawo untuk pinjaman bukunya, Luna-ssi."

Yang merasa terpanggil menunjukkan ancungan jempol pada Ryeowook dan mengangguk dua kali dengan cepat, tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Sepertinya ia sudah merasa jera dengan teriakan Park Seonsaengnim barusan.

"Baiklah, semuanya buka halaman 92. Untuk materi hari ini kita akan membahas—"

Dengan cepat Ryeowook memposisikan tubuhnya dengan nyaman di bangkunya. Ia membuka buku tulisnya terlebih dahulu, lantas berniat meraih buku paket yang dipinjamkan Luna, tapi terhenti ketika—

DEG

—disaat yang bersamaan Kyuhyun juga melakukan hal yang sama. Tangan keduanya saling bertumpu di cover buku, dengan posisi tangan Ryeowook yang dibawah. Pergerakan tangan mereka sama –sama berhenti seketika.

Keduanya tidak juga kunjung menarik tangan mereka atau sekedar melakukan pembicaraan basa-basi mengenai hal tersebut. Tangan mereka masih dalam posisi yang sama. Sementara fokus mereka sama-sama terarah pada tangan mereka yang —ditumpu untuk Ryeowook, dan bertumpu untuk Kyuhyun.

EHEM.

Detik itu juga, saat Kyuhyun mendehem, Ryeowook langsung tersadar dengan cepat. Tidak lupa menarik tangannya yang kemudian ia lipat di atas meja. Kyuhyun sendiri menaikkan alisnya sebentar, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuka halaman yang diperintah Park Seonsaengnim.

Dan keduanya, mencoba tidak peduli.

.

—000—

.

Dering panjang yang menandakan waktu istirahat telah tiba baru saja menggema ke segala penjuru sekolah. Beberapa yang rajin dari para murid mendesah kecewa, merasa terganggu. Beberapa yang sudah terlihat bosan bersorak dalam hati, takut-takut kalau bersorak secara terang-terangan mereka akan kena 'sembur' dari Seonsaengnim yang mengajar. Dan beberapa yang biasa saja, menunjukkan muka datar mereka ketika mendengarnya. Dan golongan yang 'biasa saja' itu termasuk Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun —walau sebenarnya Kyuhyun harusnya masuk dalam golongan yang 'luar biasa'.

"Hei Ryeowook! Mau ke kantin bersama?"

Gerakan tangan Ryeowook yang sedang merapikan alat-alat tulisnya di laci meja terhenti seketika, wajahnya mendongak, namun tangannya tetap dalam posisinya. Air mukanya datar menatap Luna dan Victoria yang tersenyum padanya.

"Aku?" Hingga akhirnya, tangan Ryeowook beranjak dari posisinya. Gadis itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan jari telunjuk yang mengarah ke wajahnya.

Luna tertawa, "Tentu saja. Memangnya disini siapa lagi yang punya nama Ryeowook, eoh?"

Ryeowook terdiam sejenak, mencoba menimbang-nimbang tawaran itu. Hari pertamanya sekolah, Ryeowook memang tidak berniat untuk beranjak, bahkan sekalipun itu ke kantin atau toilet, mengingat dia murid baru di sini. Namun, jika ditawari begini dan ia menolak, tidak enak hati juga pada Luna.

Sekian lama berfikir akhirnya Ryeowook mengangguk, seadanya.

Baru saja akan beranjak dari tempat duduknya setelah usai merapikan alat tulisnya, gerakan Ryeowook terhenti. Wajahnya datar dengan fokus pandang mata mengarah tepat ke arah teman baru semejanya, Kyuhyun. Laki-laki itu serius sekali membaca buku yang tadi Ryeowook lihat sekelas bercover gambar dengan angka dan lambang-lambang fisika. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak bereaksi terhadap Ryeowook yang sudah berdiri namun urung untuk melangkah.

Dua siswi yang sedari tadi menunggu Ryeowook turut menatap Kyuhyun. Terlebih lagi Luna, ia menatap Kyuhyun kemudian Ryeowook cukup lama, lalu ke Kyuhyun lagi. Pria itu masih serius membaca, tidak menyadari bahwa bangkunya menghalangi akses Ryeowook untuk keluar.

Merasa makin lama seperti ada beberapa pasang mata yang memandanginya, akhirnya dengan wajah datar Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya. Benar saja, didapatinya dua pasang mata menatapnya. Kyuhyun menoleh, lantas mendapati satu pasang iris caramel bersibobrok dengan onyxnya.

Kyuhyun jenius, satu kelas sudah tahu bahkan hanya dengan melihat garis wajah Kyuhyun dan latar belakang yang merupakan putra tunggal dari seorang pengacara dan seorang dosen. Jadi, tanpa harus menatap mata Ryeowook lebih dalam, laki-laki itu sudah tahu bahwa Ryeowook ingin lewat dan ia menghalangi jalannya.

Dengan segera ia meletakkan buku yang sedari tadi dibacanya lantas beranjak berdiri di samping bangkunya. Dan detik berikutnya Ryeowook sudah berjalan melewatinya. Bisa Kyuhyun lihat tinggi tubuh Ryeowook yang hanya sebatas dagunya.

Tanpa sadar, Kyuhyun masih memperhatikan Ryeowook bahkan saat gadis itu sudah hendak melewati pintu kelas. Alih-alih berikutnya, Kyuhyun langsung mendudukkan diri dengan tergesa saat pandangannya menangkap Ryeowook menoleh ke arahnya sebelum akhirnya benar-benar pergi meninggalkan kelas.

Kyuhyun... merasa aneh, entah karena apa dan untuk apa.

"Kyuhyun!"

Si empu nama yang baru saja akan meneruskan bacaannya mendongak cepat, sedikit menggerutu pada suara yang memanggilnya dengan tidak santai. Nampaklah, laki-laki tinggi yang sedang menyengir lebar ke arahnya. Alis Kyuhyun terangkat, siapa dia?

"Annyeong! Na neun Shim Changmin imnida." Kata siswa dengan panggilan Changmin itu menempati bangku Victoria yang berada di depan Kyuhyun. Dia tersenyum lebar, kontras sekali dengan wajah Kyuhyun yang datar.

Alis Kyuhyun turun perlahan, ia menatap Changmin dengan pandangan aneh, "Ne. Na neun—"

"Tan Kyuhyun. Ah, kau sudah memperkenalkan namamu tadi di depan kelas, tuan muda Tan." Changmin menyela seraya tertawa jenaka.

"Oi, Min! Kajja ke Kantin!"

Changmin menoleh dengan cepat, dia menggeleng pasti pada siswa di ambang pintu.

"Ani, Minho! Hari ini aku tidak ke kantin dulu."

Siswa dengan senyum menawan itu mengerutkan keningnya, "Waeyo?"

"Aku ingin menemani Kyuhyun, teman baru kita."

Merasa namanya disebut, Kyuhyun menatap Changmin dengan mata memincing. Sementara yang ditatap tertawa ringan.

"Tidak usah. Lebih baik temani saja temanmu itu." Kata Kyuhyun pada akhirnya.

Changmin menggeleng tegas, "Aku ingin menemanimu. Kau ingin berteman denganku?"

Minho yang sudah di ambang pintu masuk lagi ke dalam kelas. Berjalan ke sudut kelas, kemudian langsung menarik satu bangku dan duduk di dekat Changmin. "Baiklah, aku juga tidak ke kantin kalau begitu."

"Bagus! Nah, Kyuhyun, ini temanku. Namanya Choi Minho."

Minho tersenyum seraya manggut-manggut, "Annyeong!"

Kyuhyun sendiri seperti enggan membuka suara. Dia hanya mengangguk sebagai respon.

"Jadi, mau berteman denganku... juga Minho?"

Cukup lama Kyuhyun terdiam sambil memandangi uluran tangan yang disodorkan Changmin juga Minho. Dalam diamnya ia berfikir, mengiyakan atau menidakkan? Ya, walaupun punya seorang teman itu bukanlah hal yang buruk. Tapi, tetap saja Kyuhyun sedikit ragu, mengingat ia lebih suka berdiam diri sambil membaca buku dibandingkan bermain dengan teman-temannya

Sejurus kemudian, Laki-laki itu menganggukkan kepalanya, sepertinya tidak buruk juga jika menerima mereka menjadi temannya. Tapi, uluran tangan Changmin dan Minho tak diindahkannya.

Dua siswa itu menarik tangannya bersamaan. Changmin yang menggaruk tengkuknya dan Minho yang meringis kikuk, mereka saling pandang. Sementara Kyuhyun sendiri wajahnya sudah kembali terhalangi buku.

"Kau mau bermain PSP bersama kami?" tawar Changmin dengan ramah, laki-laki ini sepertinya sangat ingin akrab dengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melirik dari balik buku Changmin yang sedang mengacungkan PSP dan Minho yang mengangguk antusias, dia juga memegang PSP tapi tidak diacungkan seperti Changmin.

"Tidak, terimakasih."

Meski kutu buku, bukan berarti Kyuhyun gagap tekhnologi. Dia sudah sangat tahu dengan benda _portable_ untuk bermain games yang akrab disebut PSP. Beberapa kali dirinya melihat benda itu, namun niat untuk mencoba menyalakannya sama sekali tidak ada. Baginya buku adalah benda paling menyenangkan, sejauh ini.

"Lalu kau mau main apa?" Changmin masih berusaha.

"Tidak ada."

"Lalu sekarang kau mau apa?" Minho ikut bertanya.

"Membaca buku."

"Tidak ingin bermain?"

"Tidak."

"Oh atau kita ke kantin saja, bagaimana kau mau?"

"Tidak."

Changmin dan Minho saling tatap lagi, meringis kikuk dan menghela napas berbarengan. Nampaknya, Kyuhyun susah untuk diajak akrab.

"Baiklah, karena seperti kataku tadi, aku akan menemanimu, aku akan tetap disini."

"Hm."

"Minho, ayo kita tanding, yang mengumpulkan poin paling banyak dia yang menang. Otte?"

"Ayo, siapa takut!"

Dan detik berikutnya, mereka telah sibuk dalam kegiatannya masing-masing.

.

—000—

.

"YAK! Luna apa yang kau lakukan? Itu minumanku."

"AISH! Aku minta sedikit saja, kau pelit sekali."

"Aku tak masalah jika kau minta sedikit, tapi kau meminum setengahnya."

"Tidak sampai habis, kan? Ya sudah, ikhlas kan saja. Begitu saja repot."

"YAISH! Nan neoreul miwohaeyo!"

"Ya, meski begitu kita tetap berteman, kan? Haha."

Suasana kantin sudah ramai, ditambah lagi dengan dua ocehan siswi yang sedang memperdebatkan segelas Orange Juice, makin ramailah kantin itu.

Ryeowook, yang biasanya mendapati suasana penuh keheningan dirumahnya meringis saat melihat Victoria yang masih menggerutu dan Luna yang tertawa menanggapinya. Bahkan, dulu di sekolah lamanya, ia tidak mendapati suasana seramai ini. Ya, karena temannya —ini satu-satunya teman yang dekat dengan Ryeowook di sekolah lamanya mengingat sifat Ryeowook yang tertutup dan siswa lain yang nampaknya tak mau ambil pusing— dulu juga sama-sama tipe perempuan yang lebih banyak diam sepertinya.

Jadi, begini ya rasanya dalam suasana ramai. Bagi Ryeowook rasanya asing, aneh tapi... sedikit menyenangkan.

"Sudah, Victoria. Lihatlah Ryeowook meringis melihatmu." Luna bersuara setelah meneguk segelas Orange Juice milik Victoria, lagi.

"YAK!"

"Maaf ya, Ryeowook. Victoria memang begitu, sedikit... hyperaktif."

PLETAK

"Jangan bicara sembarangan!"

Luna mengaduh kesakitan sementara Victoria yang baru saja menggetok kepala Luna bersikap tidak peduli. Ryeowook yang melihatnya meringis lagi, pasti rasanya sakit.

"Nah, sekarang bolehkah kita mengenalmu, Ryeowook?" kata Victoria setelahnya.

Gadis mungil itu melirik sekilas, menyeruput segelas Orange Juice miliknya lantas mengangguk seadanya.

"Kau pindahan dari Inha High School di Incheon, kan? Bagaimana rasanya tinggal di Incheon?" Setelah menyingkirkan gelas Orange Juicenya yang sudah habis oleh Luna —Victoria menggerutu karena ini—, gadis keturunan China itu menopang dagu memandangi Ryeowook.

"Biasa saja."

"Biasa saja? Uh, berbanding terbalik sekali dengan Victoria. Dia berasal dari China dan selalu bilang bahwa negara kelahirannya itu sangat menyenangkan. Sementara kau, nampaknya kau tidak seberlebihan Victoria." Luna mencibir Victoria, tak tanggung-tanggung Victoria langsung men-death-glare Luna dengan hasrat ingin mencekik gadis blonde itu.

Luna menjulurkan lidahnya, lalu kembali menatap Ryeowook. "Apa sekolah disana menyenangkan?"

"Tidak juga."

Kerutan tak sejajar terpeta di kening Victoria yang tertutup poni, "Tidak juga?"

"Ya begitulah."

Dua gadis di depan Ryeowook mengernyit heran.

"Lalu kenapa kau pindah?"

"Karena keperluan pekerjaan Appa."

"Oh. Lalu bagaimana dengan Ummamu? Ummaku cantik, makanya aku cantik. Umma Victoria juga cantik, tapi putrinya tidak cantik. Nah, bagaimana dengan Ummamu?"

Gerakan Ryeowook yang sedang mengaduk-ngaduk asal Orange Juice sambil menunduk terhenti seketika. Raut wajahnya mendadak kaku. Dengan wajah datar, Ryeowook mengarahkan wajahnya pada dua teman barunya itu. Berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk tidak menunjukkan hatinya yang meringis, namun tetap saja iris caramelnya tidak bisa berbohong.

Victoria yang hendak menendang kaki Luna karena kesal mendengar Luna mengejeknya langsung urung ketika mendapati sosok mata Ryeowook yang perlahan menyendu. Ia tidak jadi menendang kaki Luna, tapi langsung menginjaknya tanpa ampun.

Si pemilik kaki mengaduh kesakitan, hendak mengeluarkan protes namun tidak jadi ketika mendapati aura Ryeowook yang perlahan terasa memudar. Ada kesedihan yang kentara, terasa sangat nyata.

"Ummaku... dia cantik."

.

—000—

.

Shin Seonsaengnim —wali kelas yang juga mengambil peran menjadi guru pengajar, menatap dua murid barunya di sudut kelas. Mereka berdua terduduk dengan jarak bangku sedikit lebih renggang dari murid lainnya. Bangku Ryeowook yang terlalu menghimpit ke dinding dan bangku Kyuhyun yang terlalu ke pinggir.

Ada suasana canggung di antara keduanya. Jelas sekali terlihat di mata pria yang sudah menginjak kepala tiga itu.

Matanya kini beralih ke arah halaman buku yang sedari tadi di bukanya. Ia membuka lembar demi lembar halaman bukunya. Seketika ia terhenti ketika melihat satu halaman yang menarik perhatiannya. Ia tersenyum diam-diam, lantas menatap dua murid barunya itu cukup lama.

"Baiklah, buka halaman 143 pada buku paket kalian. Lihat bacaan yang diberi kotak. Lalu, kerjakan dengan mendiskusikan jawabannya bersama teman sebangku kalian. Hari ini harus sudah selesai dan kumpulkan di kertas selembar. Jangan lupa beri nama, nomor absen, dan kelas." Shin Seonsaengnim menyapukan pandangannya ke seluruh kelas lalu beranjak duduk di bangkunya. Ditatapnya sekali lagi Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun lalu kemudian pria itu menyibukkan diri dengan beberapa berkas yang ia bawa.

Luna tersenyum jahil pada kedua orang di belakangnya —setelah meminjamkan buku miliknya. Sedikit mengedipkan mata, lantas tersenyum lebar. "Good luck, ya!"

Ryeowook tertegun. Ia menulan ludahnya lambat-lambat. Iris coklatnya memandang lama halaman yang sudah di bukakan oleh Luna, lantas setelahnya ia memejamkan mata dan meneguk ludah lagi. Dalam akal sehat Ryeowook ia berfikir : harusnya bersikap biasa saja. Namun , ada sisi dari hatinya yang berkata lain. Ryeowook merasa aneh sendiri.

Di lain sisi, Kyuhyun justru memandangi kertas putih pada buku tulisnya yang terbuka. Tubuhnya mendadak menegang ketika mendengar kalimat mutlak Seonsaengnim : "...kerjakan dengan mendiskusikan jawabannya bersama teman sebangku kalian. Hari ini harus sudah selesai..."

Apa? Berdiskusi? Dan, hari ini... harus sudah selesai? Seharusnya Kyuhyun bersikap biasa menanggapinya. Bahkan, sebelumnya ia pernah mengajari putri dari teman Ayahnya yang sangat bodoh di pelajaran Matematika. Tapi, dia biasa-biasa saja. Lalu, kenapa sekarang ia merasa... —Entahlah Kyuhyun ragu mengatakannya— gugup.

Oh, sungguh ada yang aneh pada Kyuhyun hari ini.

Keduanya menoleh, dan tak dipungkiri gerakan itu terjadi bersamaan. Dan saat iris masing-masing saling beradu, mereka saling mengalihkan pandangan dengan kondisi dada yang bergemuruh.

Jadi, bagaimana diskusinya akan dimulai?

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

**Reply review :**

Vic89 : Ah iya, terimakasih sudah diingatkan vic^^ betul sekali! sebagai KWS mencari ff kyuwook itu sekarang mulai langka u,u Ah, apa Vic punya rekomendasi ff kyuwook yang seru? Aku sedang ingin membaca ff kyuwook ._.

meidi96 : Halo, kita satu rumpun(?):D terimakasih sudah mau suka :)

bluerose : Anio! Kyuhyun-Ryeowook jodohnya sama Devi ? /.\ wehehehe. 'Dinginnya' mereka nggak sama, percaya deh. Apa disini sudah mulai keliatan perbedaan 'dingin'nya mereka dimana? Kalau belum nanti seiring berjalannya cerita akan terungkap :D Dan, tenang mereka akan saling melengkapi. Bukankah manusia diciptakan untuk saling melengkapi? Hohoho

bryan ryeohyun : Iya, sama-sama cuek. Tapi, 'cuek' nya mereka cenderung beda kok :D Kalo masih belum bisa ngeliat perbedaannya, nanti seiring berjalannya cerita akan kubantu kamu menyadarinya :P wahaha

LavenClouds : Wohohoho kita satu rumpun dong ya kalo gitu :D Terimakasih sudah mau berminat^^

Risaaa : Terimakasih eonni semangatnya ^^ Doakan hasilnya memuaskan :')

: Terimakasih sudah mau suka :) Hahaha untuk perkembangan 'keakraban' mereka liat aja seiring berjalannya cerita :p

kyuwooksbaby : Mari berhighfive, kita sama-sama KWS akut '-')/

Guest : Sudah dilanjuuuuuut. Oh ya, hei tunjukkan dirimu :p

ryeo ryeo ryeong : YEAAYEEE Nemu KWS lagi \(^_^)/

Raiaryeong9 : Ayo, mari melestarikan \m/ Sudah update, maaf lama u,u

choi Ryeosomnia : Please deh eon, yang sering bikin Ryeowook menderita itu siapa?-_- Kamu tau eoooonnnnn u,u Iya reviewmu panjang kok panjang, sepanjang cintaku padamu :p *plak

yoon HyunWoon : Kyaaaaaaa nemu KWS lagi \(^_^)/

heechul race : Terimakasih sudah menyemangati eon^^ Doakan semoga hasilnya memuaskan :') Untuk eonni juga, semoga hasilnya memuaskan ya ;;) Ah nggak ngerti ya? Yah, aku payah -.-

cho ryeo va 7321 : Mari berhighfive'-')/ Ah, iya kamu bener :) Tapi, mungkin untuk beberapa orang ada yang berfikirnya beda, ya wajarlah pola pemikiran orang kan beda-beda :) Eonni? Kamu kelas berapa, hm? Aku terlihat tua u,u

: kamu KWS? Yuhhhhhhuuuu\(^_^)/

Kyute EvilMagnae : Wah, boleh dikutip nih kata-katanya :D hehehe. Iya, eonni bener, lagipula bukankah pada dasarnya manusia diciptakan untuk saling melengkapi. Mereka nanti pasti saling melengkapi :D Eonni KWS juga? Yuhhhhhhuuuu\(^_^)/ Ah iya eon, hampir lupa. Ffmu yang "Don't Makin Me Disappointed" cepat dilanjut aku suka itu /.\

cho ryeosomnia fishies : terimakasih mau suka :D

Augesteca : Nanti kamu perlahan ngerti kok ada perbedaan di 'dingin' nya mereka :D lagipula bukankah pada dasarnya kalau mereka saling terhubung pasti nyambung(?) XD wkwkwk

cloud prince : Hallo eon :D Satu yang aku kagumi darimu eon, reviewmu slalu panjang, di setiap ff baik di ffku maupun ff author lain aku selalu nemuin reviewmu yang hampir nggak pernah pendek :D Daebak! ;;) Kan udah aku jelasin eon, Kyu dingin karena emang dia tumbuhnya(?) begitu, terlalu sibuk sama dunianya sendiri :D Ah, sepertinya aku payah dalam menjelaskan karakter u,u Hah? Yewook moment? Eonni salah tempat, Yewook moment adanya di Our Love XD wkwkwk

ChieKyu-Yewook : Sudah update, maaf lama u,u

Santysomnia : KWS akut? Kyaaaaaaaaaaa kita sama\(^_^)/Iya emang FF Kyuwook bener-bener krisis u,u Kamu pasti ryeosomnia ya? Bias kamu kan suami aku:p /digampar/

Eternal Evil Maknae : Iya, langka banget u,u Sudah dilanjut :D

Kyuwookshipperhard : KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA KWS again \(^_^)/ wkwkwk. Jinjja? Syukurlah berarti ada peningkatan dong ya? :') Ah, benarkah? Dimana letak kesamaannya? Sejujurnya, aku sudah bikin sesuai karakter aku kok, nggak ngikutin siapapun :) Nah, coba masukannya lagi, aku akan lebih sering berlatih lagi ;;)

niisaa9 : Woah, berarti kita satu rumpun dong ya \m/ Mungkin sekilas kalo dibilang 'dingin' itu sama. Cuma karakter 'dingin'nya beda kok :D

YeHaeyeoja1 : Ne, annyeong!^^ Woah, berarti kita satu rumpun dongse \m/ Wah, ada ya review pake di hemat juga :D wkwkwk Iya eon, bulan lahir ku yang jatuh di hampir akhir bulan desember itu yang bikin hitungan umurku setara sama yang 98line u,u makanya aku masih kelas 9 /.\ Ne. Nado bangapta eon :D

Guest : Ne, annyeong alif! ^^Biar kutebak, kamu yang suka pake penname Alif Ryeosomnia bukan? :p Dan, oh ya kamu pasti kelas 9 kan? :p Yeaaahhhh kita sama-sama KWS akut \m/

Yewook Aegya : WOAHHHH! Berarti kita satu rumpun kalau begitu \m/ Seperti yang sudah dijelaskan, Ryeowook begitu karena kesepian. Kurang jelas ya prolognya? Ah, aku memang payah u,u Kyu rajin tau, iya rajin gombalin aku XD /ditabok/ wkwkwk

Leeeunra04 : Sudah dilanjut :D

cho ryeoza : terimakasih karena sudah suka :D

.

.

Fiuhhhh, sejauh ini aku masih sempet balesin review. Alhamdulillah ya, sesuatu XD wkwkwk Apa ada yang tertinggal ? :)

Ya! devi sudah kembali dari perjuangan UN. Doakan hasilnya memuaskan ya :') Hehehe.

Terimakasih banyak untuk semua yang mau repot-repot review, favorite, follow fanfiction ini :) Juga —mungkin— untuk yang mau repot membaca tapi tidak meninggalkan jejak terimakasih juga :) Especially to :

**Vic89, meidi96 , bluerose , bryan ryeohyun , LavenClouds , Risaaa , , kyuwooksbaby, Guest , ryeo ryeo ryeong , Raiaryeong9 , choi Ryeosomnia , yoon HyunWoon , heechul race , cho ryeo va 7321 , , Kyute EvilMagnae , cho ryeosomnia fishies , Augesteca , cloud prince , ChieKyu-Yewook , Santysomnia , Eternal Evil Maknae , Kyuwookshipperhard , niisaa9 , YeHaeyeoja1 , Guest , Yewook Aegya , ****Leeeunra04 **** dancho ryeoza .**

Aku nggak nyangka ternyata ada yang mau baca juga :') Hueeeee terharu *plak* Untuk segala kekurangannya, aku minta maaf :') Dan ternyata, aku sebagai KWS nggak Cuma aku sendiri, ternyata lumayan banyak yang satu selera(?) denganku wkwkwk

Nah, Pembaca yang baik adalah pembaca yang meninggalkan jejak setelah membaca :) So, mind to leave your feedback? :}

Sincerely,

Devi AF


End file.
